Can't stop thinking
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: *Finished* Killua and Gon are back at Whale Island. Killua is feeling that something is missing. Could it be love?
1. The girl

A/N: Here's another thought from me. This is for my friend. You know who you are… Hope you like it. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the HxH characters here. In reality, I don't own them all. 

Note: This chapter is taken from Killua's POV.

**Can't Stop Thinking**

Chapter 1- The girl

"Killua!" Gon called me. "Hurry up!"

I am far behind from Gon. We are back at Whale Island to visit Aunt Mito by surprise. This is our second time here, so I decided to take a look around. We are still near the shore. 

"Killua!" Gon called again.

"Alright… I'm coming." I replied as I hurried up my pace.

Gon smiled at me as I rush towards him. I look around the town looking at the busy people here and there. _'So this is the normal life'_ I thought. After four years of not killing lives and after being a hunter, I feel great and so happy but I know something is missing. Something valuable… Something I can't explain. I just shrugged at the thought. 

"Killua! Look out!" Gon's voice broke out of my thoughts.

I look at him, not noticing the girl I was going to bump into. I bumped into her. Her things scattered on the floor. "I'm sorry miss." I apologized as I help her pick up the things scattered. 

"It's ok." She replied. She looked at me and smiled.

I was stunned. Her emerald eyes were sparkling to the rays of the rising sun. Her black shoulder-length hair was so smooth and shiny. As she smiled at me, my heart beats faster. I felt something I've never felt before. What's this feeling?

Gon approached us and asked, "Daijobou?" 

"We're fine." I answered. I gave her the things I've gathered. "I'm very sorry." I told her.

"I told you, it's ok." She took her things. "Thanks." 

Her hand slightly brushed with mine. It was so soft, so gentle. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks making a slight blush appear. I looked away. "It's nothing." I replied.

She stood up and went away. I looked at her figure as it disappears to the horizon. Gon was looking at me with a puzzled look. He asked me, "Daijobou Killua?"

"I'm ok Gon." I replied as I stood up and brushed the dust off my shirt. 

"Let's go then Killua. I can't wait to surprise Aunt Mito." Gon said happily as he pulled my hand.

That night, we've reached Gon's house. Aunt Mito was surely surprised of our unexpected visit. She even complained because of how dirty look. We just smiled at her and rushed towards the bathroom as Aunt Mito started to count. 

After eating, Aunt Mito tucked us into our beds. The lights were turned off and Gon was already sleeping. I stared up into the ceiling and I tried to remember her, the girl whom I just bumped into this morning. I can't forget that smile, those beautiful eyes and that shiny black hair. I smiled at the thought and asked myself. 

_'Is she that certain something that is missing in my life?'_

__________________________________________

First chapter is finished. Reviews please! 

I hope you like the story. 


	2. Acquaintance

A/N: Again, this is dedicated to my friend. You know yourself so I don't need to mention the name ne? Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own the HxH characters here.

Note: In Killua's POV again.

**Can't Stop Thinking**

Chapter 2- The acquaintance

I was in the middle of my dream. I'm with that girl and we are very happy. Just then, she called my name. "Killua…" She smiled and called over and over again. Just then, I felt the sun's warm rays. I slowly opened my eyes to see Gon over my face. 

"At last Killua. You've awaken." He said gleefully.

I rubbed my eyes trying to get use to the light. I looked at the clock. It was already 9 in the morning. "It's still too early Gon." I said.

"What do you mean too early? Have you forgotten our schedule that we are going to the woods at seven?" Gon shouted at my ear. 

"Oh yeah… I remember. We were suppose to go to the woods." I snapped my fingers as I remembered. "Gomenasai." I apologized.

"We could still go there this afternoon anyway." He smiled.

I smiled at him but I can't stop thinking about that girl I've met yesterday. I can't describe that feeling I've felt. It was special, something that I have never felt before.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Gon told me that we are going to deliver something to their neighbor. I carried the crate which is full with bottles of wine while Gon got the food Aunt Mito will give their neighbors. 

"Now be careful with those you two." Aunt Mito told us before we went.

"Ne Gon." I called as we were half way to the place.

"Nani?" he asked.

"How about if we exchange carrying these. This crate is too heavy." I complained. 

Gon just stuck out his tongue at me. "You said that you are going to carry that."

As we reached the house, a familiar figure opened the door. It was her. What is she doing here?

"So you must be Gon. Mother told me that you are going to deliver something. Come in." She said.

"Thanks." Gon replied as he entered their house.

I haven't moved an inch from where I stood. The crate was very heavy but I felt that I wasn't carrying anything. _'It's her again… We live near their home…' _I thought. 

"Are you alright with that?" She asked. "It looks very heavy." 

"uh… I'm ok…" I said as I entered their house. "So where should I put this?" I asked.

"Just place it near the table." She answered back. She closed the door as I placed the crate near the round wooden table that she pointed out.

"Have a seat. You two must have been exhausted from carrying those." She insisted. 

Near the fire place I sat and beside me was Gon. I looked around the place I feel comfortable. It was sure a simple house. There's a fire place near the living room, a chimney, the dining room is just across the living room. The walls are painted with mint green color. I noticed two doors just behind the wooden shelf where they put their silverwares. _'That must be their bedroom'_ I thought.

She took out some orange juice from the refrigerator and some ice. She placed them on the table in front of us. "You must be thirsty from the trip." She smiled.

"Not really." I got a glass of orange juice at the table and drank it.

"By the way, I'm Ruki. You are?" she introduced.

"I'm Gon, Gon Freccs, and my companion over here is Killua, Killua Zoldick." Gon said. 

"Nice meeting you Gon," She smiled at Gon then she turned to me. "You too Killua."

"Nice meeting you too, Ruki." I smiled back. _Ruki…_ A name I could never forget. After taking my last sip, someone knocked on the door. 

"That must be mom." She said as she jumped up from her seat to open the door. 

I looked at the doorway; I didn't see a woman but a man. He was carrying some packages. _'He must be a postman'_ I said to myself.

Ruki signed on something as she took the package and placed it near the crate. "What's that?" Gon asked curiously. 

"It's a package from my father to my mother." She said.

"Oh…" Gon said. 

There's a look of sadness in Gon's eyes as she mentioned father. For four long years, Gon still haven't found his father. I pat him at his back. Then the look on his face change, a look of determination. I smiled at him. Gon stood up.

"Thank you for the drinks Ruki, but we better go now." Gon smiled at her.

Ruki just nodded. "I hope to see you some other time." She smiled again.

"You'll see us alright… If you are always going to the woods." I said as I stood up and placed my hands behind my head. 

"I always go to the woods!" She said. I can see the sparkle in her eyes. I felt that this isn't the last time I'm going to see her. 

"Really? Maybe you would like to join us." Gon invited her.

"I have to ask permission first. How about tomorrow?" Ruki said.

Gon and I just nodded. "See you tomorrow then." I smiled. I saw her blushing but then she hid her face. "Let's go Killua, Mito-san will be worried." Gon said as he pulled me by the arm. As we were getting farther, the house started to get smaller and disappeared from the view. _Ruki… _My mind kept on repeating this name. I felt Gon let go of my arm, I almost fell over if I haven't maintain my balance. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted.

"Is something bothering you Killua?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"It's about Ruki, isn't it?" 

"W-What gave you the idea?" I asked in surprise as I tried to hide the slight blush on my cheeks.

"Nothing… I have a feeling." He said.

"Let's stop this chatting and head home ok? Mito-san will be worried." I tried to make this an excuse but I'm sure, Gon has seen right through me.

_____________________________________________

Now I got the name right!!! Hehehehe…. Thank you for all those who have reviewed. Arigatou.


	3. Camping Trip

A/N: I'm glad to know that you like this fan fic. 

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the HxH characters or any of the characters at all.

**Note: **This is taken form Ruki's POV

**Can't Stop Thinking**

Chapter 3- Camping Trip

It was already around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. We were traveling in the woods, Killua, Gon and I. I was carrying our food; Gon was leading the way and Killua was carrying our tents.

I'm glad that mom allowed me to camp in the woods with my newly met friends. I missed camping in the woods, after that incident mom would not let me go any more. I stared at the two boys in front of me. They look so happy together, they are like the best of friends. I looked down and smiled at the thought and clutched the basket full of food I was carrying. I didn't notice that somebody was looking at me then. 

"You know Ruki, you better watch where you are going or you'll hit your head." Gon told me.

"That's why I'm looking at the road." I smiled innocently trying to make an excuse.

"She's just thinking over something Gon." Killua said to his friend.

I smiled at them again. These two boys get along well in spite of their differences. Gon was the very outspoken and simple-minded type of person while Killua is very mysterious and smart. We reached an open space, wide enough to camp. I heard some sniffing and looked around, it was only Gon. 

"We could camp here, there's no sign of danger." Gon gave us a thumb up sign.

"If there'd be any danger Gon you'll be the one to do the protecting job." Killua joked. 

"That's unfair! You'll do some of it too!" Gon exclaimed.

"I think we'd better set our tents now." I suggested.

"You're right Ruki." Killua answered. "It is getting dark." 

Killua placed down our things and I placed down our dinner. "I'll get the firewood in the woods now so we'll have some light." Gon said.

"Sure Gon, but be back as soon as you can!" Killua waved as Gon was getting farther and farther away. 

I started putting up my tent. I noticed that a hand was helping me. I looked at my left and saw Killua. A slight blush appeared in my cheeks. I'm not used being helped by a person especially not a guy, a cute guy. He is cute in my opinion.

"I can do this on my own thank you." I said.

"I give respect to my friends so I want to help them." He smiled at me.

"Oh… is that so…" Blood was rushing to my cheeks. I know I was blushing madly so I looked at what I am doing not looking at him. I guess he noticed this.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm ok."

"But you're red. Are you sick?" he asked again.

"No, I'm no-" I was cut off as he placed his forehead on mine.

He was so close. His face was only a couple of centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breathing that time, and I could feel his heartbeat too. He regained his composure.

"You're not sick." Killua said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." I told him.

Just then, I heard somebody coming closer. I looked at the bushes and somebody emerged from this. It was only Gon. 

"I got the firewood we needed. Did I miss anything?" He said as he placed the firewood on the ground.

"You haven't missed anything." I said as I finished putting up my tent and saw that Killua was finish with the two tents. _He's fast_ I thought.

"Let's set up the bonfire." Gon said excitedly as he rubbed two stones together. 

When the fire was all set, I started to bring out the food and cook them. When the food was already cooked and we got our shares and ate until we're full. After eating, we gathered around the campfire. They told stories in being a hunter, I was amazed by their quests and adventures. 

"… There was this one time when we rescued Killua from his family." Gon said.

"Why did you rescue him? Is there any problem?" I asked curiously.

"Well… you see Killua's family are ass-" Before Gon finished his sentence Killua covered his hand on Gon's mouth. 

"Ne? Anything wrong?" I asked Killua.

"Nothing." Killua smiled then he whispered something to Gon.

"Ok then Killua, I won't tell that your family ar-" Gon was cut off again.

I giggled seeing them like that. "Until when are you staying?" I suddenly asked.

"Maybe a week or two." Killua said.

"Oh… I guess you'll be leaving sometime now." I said trying to smile. _'Why are they leaving? Why?'_ I asked myself. 

"Ruki, don't worry about us. We'll still visit Whale island sometime." Gon smiled.

"But when are you coming back then?" 

"After a year?" Killua said uncertainly.

"Or maybe two to three years." Gon said. 

I stared at the fire. _'Why can't they just stay here? Three years? Could I wait that long just to wait for them? I don't want them to leave'_

I broke out of my thought as I felt a hand tap my shoulder. It was Killua. I looked at him.

"We'll be back. Don't be sad, we promise that." He tried to comfort me. He looked at me with those concerned eyes. 

I smiled at him. "I'll for you two to get back then." 

They simply nodded. The fire burned out and it was really late. 

"We better go to sleep then. Good night." I said as I went into my tent.

"Good night." They bid me.

I was lying on my sleeping bag, I can't even sleep. Do I feel something for Killua that I need him to be at my side so badly?

__________________________________

Chapter 3 finished! Reviews please.


	4. Is it Farewell?

A/N: I finished the story at last! Hope you really like it.

Disclaimers: I don't own the HxH characters or Ruki.

Note: Taken from Ruki's POV again.

**Can't Stop Thinking**

Chapter 4- Is it Farewell?

It's already been a week since I knew Killua and Gon. In this time, I had friends and experienced laughter and joy being with a friend. It was just yesterday that they told me they were already going. I felt that I was going back to my normal life again, a life without any companion. My heart shattered and felt that I was going to break up into a lot of pieces, but I just smiled at them. 

"Ruki! Dinner!" Mom called me.

"Coming." I answered as I got out of room.

I haven't got the appetite to eat that night. I played with the peas in my plate. I guess my mom noticed me since she asked me what's wrong.

"Nothing's wrong mom. I'm just not in the mood." I told her as I faked a smile.

"Don't tell a lie Ruki. I know that face whenever I see one." My mom told me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed since I knew there was no way out unless I tell her my problem. "It's like this." I started. "This last week, I've been out with my friends, and now they are going to leave." My mouth curved into a frown and beads of tears started to build up on my eyes. I wiped my eyes dry with a napkin.

"My dear child, there is a time when the things you like and the persons you love will go. I too will go far from you someday." My mom said.

I looked at her and I can't hold the tears back. Tears were rolling down from eyes to my cheeks. "I don't want them to go." I said.

"You have to let them go. You'll find more friends." My mom said.

"But nobody is like them."

My mom was silent. I can feel that something is bothering her. In my thoughts I am thinking about going with them, be with them in their journey. Silence stretched among us. 

"You're thinking that you would like to join them." My mother whispered as she broke the silence.

I nodded at her. "Would you please allow me?" I pleaded.

My mom stood up and left without a word. I felt that I hurt her in some way. I followed my mom and said, "If you won't allow me then I won't go. It is your decision." 

"Ruki…" she said. "You grow up so quickly. You're not a child anymore so you should decide on your own now." She continued.

"Mom…" I murmured as I hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you…" Tears ran down from my eyes as I treasure this moment with a person so dear to me.

I broke away from the embrace then went to my room and started packing my things. I stopped for a while and a while later I was caught up in deep thoughts.

I can't sleep that night. I kept on thinking about my decision. I stood up from my bed and sat near the window looking at the bright moon. The moon's silver rays shone upon my face. "Should I really go?" I asked myself. "If I go, I would be happy, but… mother…" I thought aloud.

The next day I know what my decision is. I unpacked my things and told mom my decision. From her eyes I can see that she is very happy. She hugged me tightly like I am a precious treasure that she couldn't let go. "Mom, I better go and say goodbye now." I told her. She nodded and with that I went to the docks.

I saw Gon and Killua at the docks. They waved at me and I waved back. I ran towards them.

"So are you coming?" Killua asked with his hands inside his pockets.

"No, I can't leave mom." I said as I shook her head. I saw that Killua's face saddened a little. "You'll come, won't you?" I asked them.

"Of course we'll come back." Gon said. "Just wait for us."

I nodded then smiled, "I'll wait then."

"We got to go, the ship is going to leave already." Gon said pulling Killua.

Killua haven't spoken a word. I said goodbye to them then turned my back not wanting tears to run down my cheeks. I started to go back to our house when somebody called me, it was Killua. I looked at him and in surprise he hugged me. I can feel a slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Just wait for me ok?" He said and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Hurry up Killua!" Gon shouted from afar.

"Coming!" Killua said as he rushed towards Gon.

"I will wait for you." I smiled.

_____________________________________________

Finished! Hope you really like it. 


End file.
